Talk:Main Page
Main Page Design I've protected the main page for now to prevent changes to the "face" of the wiki that haven't received consensus or bureaucrat approval. I rolled back One.relic's change to the page as (1) this was his first edit, so it was rather inappropriate to alter this page, and (2) main page changes should not be a casual event. Only administrators for now can change the page, but let's talk here and pool our wiki experience to make any changes work best for the face. Right now, I admit, our face is rather basic but it will do until we come up with new suggestions. I know of one contributor on another wiki who is very skilled at styles and CSS, and I might ask him to join to suggest things. I know we have an unremarkable 5 or so users, but good habits will keep us from going nuts later. --Spencerian 16:44, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :There's no reason to protect the main page unless it is suffering from extreme amounts of vandalism. See Help:Main page and the protection policy. If you look at the history of the main page, you'll see a lot of positive contributions made by non-admins. You will only dissuade people from contributing if you prevent them editing this. Angela (talk) 17:26, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::actually, i kind of agree with Angela on this one. The new guy's work wasn't too bad, although i do wish he kind of asked before he changed the name first. Although i liked his changes, i do kind of think i was a bit innappropriate. However, i do remember that I was the first one to actually make major changes to the main page and i did so without permission, yet it was accepted. Maybe we've become a bit overprotective since we've become admins. I don't know right now. I'm going to have to sleep on this one... Dude984 04:10, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Two votes for the idea make it consensus, and I do agree with the spirit of o.r.'s attempt, but not the initial name change (that discussion's now underway). I've unprotected the main page. Sounds like o.r. and Shane (a fellow contributor from Battlestar Wiki, whose work shows EVERYWHERE there) has offered to help. Do feed in ideas, and I'll keep my nose in content and wiki policy specific for us as we generate it. --Spencerian 22:09, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Name Change I know it's a bit late for this, but i've got an idea for a change in the name of the Matrix Wiki. Even though the address would stay the same, the title on the main page and all other references would be retitled: "The Zion Archive". It's a bit more inclusive for the Animatrix and comics, plus it fits within the Matrix universe. I'm still pondering this decision, and unlike some people I'll wait for an overall consensus before I take any action. Just kidding One.relic :) Although, I'm also not sure its a good idea since there is actually a Zion Archive within the universe itself. I don't know. Just a suggestion. Dude984 03:51, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :I've got some opinions on your attempted joke Dude, but I'll keep them to myself to avoid any conflict. As for the name change, I guess I need to ask this first. What do you see the Matrix Universe encompassing, because the vibe I get, is that you're mainly only interested in the films and what they explain. There is plenty of other in-universe stuff out there, and naming the Wiki 'The Zion Archives' puts a Zion-heavy tilt/feel to the entire thing, instead of a neutral one. I don't necessarily want to toot my own horn, but that was part of the reason I was attempting a rename to The Matripedia. Just my .02, take it as you will. -o.r14:56, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::That's true, i didn't think about the whole Zion-biased feeling one would get. Eh, i guess just leave it the way it is for now. Oh, and by the way, I see the Matrix Universe encompassing the films, animatrix, the comics and games, as well as any commonly agreed philosophical interpretations (and counter arguments) for certain characters and events. And just to be clear, no hard feelings One.relic. Just having some fun. No one needs any conflict right now. Dude984 00:59, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::It's not too late for a name change; that's the coolness of being here, so we can change what we want, although some places need consensus, thus the discussion. I like the "Matrix Wiki," unimaginative as it is as there's not any ambiguation on what it is. "Zion," on the other hand, can mean Israel, so that can be a bit confusing. I agree in part with o.r., but I don't thing the name would be too tilting, just ambigous. "The Matrix Encyclopedia", the "Zion Mainframe", "Matrix Mainframe" or just "Mainframe" are one's I have, though they aren't that great either. I'll keep my thoughts on the wiki content noted elsewhere. --Spencerian 22:15, 3 September 2006 (UTC) CSS/Style Design I am helping you guys out. Spenc asked me to come over and see if you want anything. I can do jsut about anything. There are limitations, but I usually figure those out as I go. Right now I am thinking "Black/Green/White/Light Green". * Black - Background Color * Green - Text Color * White - Links ** Hover - Highlight Light Green (Like Logo) I can add images within the "bars" that are on the main page. I just need to know what look you are looking at. I recently worked on the Battlestar Wiki design and people love it. I will be working on another "site" when doing the inital work. Once I get a "setup" I will foward the link to you all.. :) That is about it. Time to design and get everything finalized is about 3 weeks. You have few articles which is good because that will help when it comes time to do updating the site with CSS. Questions/Suggestions/Comments? Post them here or on my BSGWiki talk page. --Shane 21:54, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Hey Shane, thanks for showing up and offering to help! I do have some thoughts/suggestions if you will though... First things first, I personally want to see more washed out/muted color tones (like what you actually see within The Matrix than the typical/cliche black and green. In addition, I would like to see a strip of Matrix Code running down the left side of the page behind the navigtion boxes (I've already got a nice code strip to use as well). Just some intial thoughts... -o.r15:01, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sure. I am going to use the base "BsgBook" skin (the default skin of BSG Wiki) as my base and then work off of that. It was just suggested to me that it also be avilabile for the BSG Wiki also. Any "Icon" ideas like we do at the BSG Wiki with the seal and a little logo of the item? :) --Shane 15:39, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yea, I'm working that sutff out. Unfortunately I'm out of town for the weekend, so I'm away from my PC with my graphics on it, but I'll get them to you asap when I get back. -o.r23:42, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::::This is the development link that you can preview at least the Main Page of. You can sign up and check the "5" pages that exist on my test wiki at the BSG. Might be a good idea to test the "feesability" of the content. Anything can be added just be sure not to go overboard. :) Shane 08:25, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Shane do what ever you can to make this wiki better. I tried to do something but all i can do is the Logo... Help us Shane, you're our only hope...:P--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:31, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Plus green will be good. I've seen one a green one in which the lines were also green. Can't find the page now, but when i do i'll show u. I liked that one.--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 21:13, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::As soon as I can spuce up the CSS with some "images" with -o.r it's going to look pretty plain. But the idea is coming along. :) --Shane 21:16, 3 September 2006 (UTC)